


Normandy: Behind Closed Doors

by OpenLion



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/F, Intimacy, Lesbian Commander Shepard, Lesbian Sex, Painful Sex, Painplay, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: The untold stories of what Commander Jane Shepard and her crew got up to throughout their time aboard the Normandy in their fight against Saren, the Collectors and the Reapers.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Ashley Williams, Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Female Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Sha'ira/Female Shepard (Mass Effect)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Shepard x Ashley

She stared into Shepard's eyes for a moment longer than she meant to, she couldn’t believe she’d fallen into the trap so easily, one short speech about self worth and Shepard already had her eating out of her hand, “You gonna, kiss me now marine? She went red and broke eye contact quickly, too quickly, “Embarrassed?” 

“N-No Ma’am!”

“It’s Shepard…”

“No Shepard… I… I mean, I just wasn’t expecting to react like that,” she stammered as the Commander put her under pressure, 

“I understand, you think I want to fuck you, that I’m some degenerate lesbian whore. Does it make it worse that she was an asari? Would you rather I’d have paid for a human whore to take me to a private room back at Chora’s?” She was bright red, Shepard had hit the nail on the head and she was firmly trapped by the Commander, her mind desperately searching for a way out.

“Shepard, is this really the best time for this… whatever this is?” She responded bluntly, trying to leave their conversation,

“You tell me marine.” 

Her face burned even redder, every inch of her body apart from one wanted to leave the room and dive out of the airlock, she knew she was fighting a losing battle, the heat between her legs begged her to stay, her brain trying to no avail to remind her she was straight, that she was a good christian girl but her natural urges were far more prevalent. 

“Do you want to kiss me marine?” Shepard grabbed her attention again, her face a mere inch away from her own,

“I… I’ve never kissed a girl before, at least not with the intent of…” She trailed off, bowing her head to hide her embarrassment,

“Intent of what marine?”

“Making… love,” she said quietly praying for an asteroid to hit the ship,

“So… you want to ‘make love’?”

She didn’t answer, instead she stood up to leave in a last ditch effort to save herself from death by embarrassment, a firm hand stopped her, “I asked you a question, marine.” 

“Sorry Shepard I just, I don’t know how to react to everything, I need to do something but I don’t know what,”

“Then follow your gut,” Shepard released her arm and lay back on her bed, observing her,

“Damn you…”

Her hands tangled in red hair as she kissed her commander vigorously, she felt hands under her shirt reaching up and across her muscular back, she moaned into her commander’s mouth, her body relaxing into the experienced touch as the doubt was erased from her mind. After the long kiss she pulled her mouth away, “How was your first real kiss marine?”

“Everything I ever wanted and more,” she gasped as she felt Shepard unclip her bra, the rest of her top was pushed up allowing the commander's curious hands access across her back. 

She helped Shepherd take the rest of her shirt off, sitting up and straddling the commander’s waist allowing her bra to fall from her stunning chest and reveal her erect brown nipples to her commander. “Fuck me, you are such a sexy bastard,” Shepard whispered huskily,

“Is that an order commander?”

“What do you think, marine?” The commander’s gaze never left hers, despite her exposed chest and painfully hard nipples which she had expected to hypnotise the commander as they had done to so many men before her.

She slid down her commander’s firm body, their lips meeting again in a softer kiss. She gasped as her nipples met the palms of groping hands, her body grinding further into her lover. She trailed a hand down her commander’s back, lifting her hips slightly to gain a better angle. 

Her heart was pounding, she was nervous that she was doing something wrong, with men it was easy to gauge her performance by just pressing between their legs, but this was different. She didn’t have the confidence or knowledge to please a woman properly, as far as she was concerned she was straight until moments ago. Shepard must have noticed, the kiss was broken and those brilliant emerald eyes were staring into her own again. “You’re doing fine Williams,” her free wrist was taken by her commander who guided it between their bodies. 

Her fingers twitched in anticipation as her guide led her underneath the waistband of her trousers. She gasped as she felt moist heat engulf her hand, her fingers entering the womanhood of her commander easily due to the overwhelming slickness of her folds. Shepard smiled at her, “This is what you’ve done to me so far Williams,” she smiled back, her fingers flexing and exploring the insides of the gorgeous woman beneath her, “That’s it, do to me what you do to yourself,” she smiled again, leaning her head forward for another kiss which was eagerly accepted by Shepard.

She felt Shepard’s hands and feet writhe against her sides in ecstasy as she deepened the kiss and her fingers. She smirked as feet got underneath her own waistband and pulled her trousers down her legs. She began to feel oddly self conscious and exposed as she realised how damp she was and doubt once again took over her mind as she broke the kiss. 

“God Ash, you’re so good at this,” she smiled at the compliment, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips after the intimate kiss,

“I’m only following your lead commander,”

“Then i’m doing something right,” Shepard chuckled moving to kiss her again and she eagerly accepted, this time pulling away after a short amount of contact, “Mmmm, I want you to taste me,” Ash’s heart began racing again, her lack of confidence tugging at the back of her mind,

“Of, of course Ma’m,” she removed her fingers from the dripping heat of her lover’s sex and slid down her body. Her now free hands at her commander’s waistband. Shepard lifted her hips, allowing her to pull the uniform down those long and muscular legs she had found herself staring at for far too long during the last mission.

“Something wrong?” she snapped her attention to Shepard, her eyes lingering on her now exposed breasts as she took in the flawless body of the fully nude woman in front of her, she turned around, giving Shepard an excellent view of her shapely backside before bending over and removing her underwear slowly, copying the moves of the asari dancer that Shepard had had hired at Chora’s Den.

The scent of Shepard was intoxicating, it possessed her mind as she pressed her mouth to the fountain of pleasure and savoured her reward. She gave a long lick from the bottom of Shepard’s slit to the top, stopping briefly to apply slight pressure to the exposed bundle of nerves before continuing, savoring both the delightful taste in her mouth and the delicious moans in her ears.

“Aaaassssh,” Shepard cooed in pleasure, the soft moans erasing the doubt from her mind entirely as she repeated the action against her commander’s womanhood. 

Time and time again she repeated the movement of her tongue, each time she was rewarded with more of Shepard’s succulent juices and a lengthy moan of approval. She knew she was doing something right but also felt she needed to change things up. Her next lick was slower but lighter, the sudden change in pace making Shepard shudder and gasp around her. She licked a small circle around her commander’s clit, before taking the hardened nub into her mouth and suckling at it.

She’d obviously done something very right as strong thighs put immense pressure around her head and drowned her in her reward which became even more prevalent with every move she made. She gorged herself on the divine fluids for as long as she could before she felt herself needing air.

A sharp tug of her hair brought her gasping mouth away from Shepard’s release and into a deep kiss. She eagerly submitted to the tongue mining the taste from her mouth as she felt her hot nude body meet her commander’s hot and sweaty form. She rubbed against her superior maximising the pleasurable contact between the two until the passionate kiss broke with the two women gasping for breath.

“Fuck you’re good Ash,” her commander smiled up at her, “Did that answer your question?” Her mind burned, her original question had been answered, now a million more had taken its place but those could wait. She simply nodded before nuzzling her head into Shepard’s sweaty neck, “Good, you’re an amazing soldier, an amazing woman and most importantly amazing in bed!” She snickered at the compliments, teasing Shepard with small bites to sensitive skin. She was rewarded with a soft kiss to her forehead and the gentle caress of a hand making her shudder and groan.

They made eye contact again, no words were needed to understand as her shoulders were firmly pinned to the bed and her commander mounted her, “My turn…”


	2. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali wants a word with Shepard, Shepard has some questions...

“Thanks for coming by Shepard, it’s always nice to talk with you,”

“It’s my pleasure Tali, if you need anything just ask,”

“Well there was one thing, but I’d like to discuss it in private,”

“Would you like to come up to my cabin?”

“Lead the way,” Shepard gestured for the quarian to follow her and the two entered the lift.

One agonisingly slow lift journey later and a little too much time appreciating the quarian’s curves Shepard led Tali inside her cabin and gestured for her to take a seat. “So Tali, what’s on your mind?” she watched as the quarian squirmed in her seat and tapped her fingers against her helmet. Sensing the young alien was lost she decided to take the initiative, “Is it about the crew?”

“Not exactly, commander, it’s nothing really, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have wasted you time,” she stood up to leave,

“Tali I always have time for my crew, you can tell me anything no matter how trivial, you can even tell me about your crush on Garrus if you’d like,” Tali froze, she knew the alien was blushing behind her mask, or doing whatever quarians did instead of blush.

  
  


“Shepard… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she was clearly flustered, turning away from her smirking face and colliding with the door,

“Sorry Tali, I was only kidding, but I do have a question about quarian’s,” she smiled warmly as Tali retook her seat, 

“Ok, shoot,”

“How do you, you know, make yourself feel good?” She went red asking,

“Oh, well, errm, our suits, when we touch something it sends an electrical current into our skin so we feel whatever our suit does, though some details are lost, and we can’t feel through our face plates,”

“So you can touch yourself through your suit?”  
“Yes commander, even though I-we don’t do it often,”

“Except when you're thinking about Garrus…” She chuckled,

“Or you…” she was taken aback but didn’t show it, she continued to smile despite the elevation of her heart rate, “You know I think it’s time I asked you a question, can you show me where a human touches herself?” She smirked,

“I can… but I’d rather let you do the touching,” she winked.

“Keelah, beaten at my own game,” she could only smirk at the quarian as she stood up, quickly reducing her uniform to just her bra and panties. She made her way to the bed sitting at the foot of it and beckoning Tali closer, “Ok, lesson number one, the head,” she smiled as Tali stood before her, “Kissing is an important part of intimacy between humans, no matter their sex, kissing someone on their lips is common to show desire and lust, however a peck can just be seen as friendly. Kissing someone on the cheek is a way of greeting people in certain cultures, kissing on the forehead is a show of affection, for example between family members, or after a romantic exchange, give me your hand,” Tali complied, she took the alien by the hand and gently caressed the suit’s fingers with her thumb. 

She brought the hand to her neck, guiding it gently to her pulse point, “Do you feel that Tali?” 

“Mmm, you’re very relaxed Shepard, but i’m not sure why you’re doing this,”

“It’s a point of pleasure for most human women, when you’re making love to them, sucking here enhances their arousal,” 

“I wish I could try that… Is it just human women this works on?”

“I don’t actually know, it’s been so long since I was last with a man but it definitely also works on Asari,”

“Why is that?” Tali inquired, her head tilting with curiosity,

“Well growing up on the streets I fucked who I wanted when I wanted, not really a lot of room for choice when you’re in a gang, but it was fun,” she watched Tali’s reaction, the quarian silently nodded, her legs were rubbing against each other in what she guessed was arousal, “When I joined the alliance the constant sex stopped, we had very little downtime and there was little to no privacy. Of course lots went on in the shower blocks but it wasn’t often I took part, also male and female were separate, the alliance didn’t want an army full of worried fathers and pregnant women.” 

Shepard released Tali’s hand and scooted back onto the bed, beckoning the quarian closer, “Your turn, show me something quarians do together when the lights go out and the suits come off,” Tali crawled onto the bed and above her, giving her a fantastic view of the sublime body above her. She noticed how well the suit hugged her small and slender waist and how it emphasised her wide hips and large breasts. 

Tali lowered herself into Shepard’s embrace, hands wrapping around her back as the envirosuit made contact with her front, their legs intertwined, the opposing angles of their knees making for an oddly satisfying yet comfortable position that let them both feel between each other’s thick thighs. Shepard assumed Tali was trying to get her fingers comfortable as the quarian fiddled behind her back, she smiled at her reflection in the visor as the quarian grunted, “Keelah, stupid thing!” she swore, promoting Shepard to giggle,

“Something wrong?” Shepard smiled coyly,

“Your stupid breastplate, I can’t get it off!” Shepard laughed at the adorable girl,

“That’s not a breastplate Tali…” 

“Well whatever it is it’s in the way,”

“Straight to business… I thought you’d have been the type for some foreplay…”

“Foreplay?” She questioned, “What’s that?”

“Well before humans have sex, we sometimes like to get each other ready, usually with some teasing and light over, or under the clothes action, it fills us with desire and lust more and more until we can’t control ourselves which usually makes for some amazing sex in the long run.”

“Shepard I’m stuck in this suit all of the time, it’s like one big chastity cage. If I see something or someone that turns me on my head becomes a mess, I don’t have time for this ‘foreplay’. Now help me get your breastplate off before I tear it…”

“You make a great point,” Shepard sat up, pulling Tail into a seated position with her, their legs still wound together, she moved her face closer to the visor, her hot and lusty breath fogging it up, “But I don’t think you’ve considered how sexy you’d look, pent up and begging for me to let you loose…” Shepard smiled at her, she was able to make out some facial expressions changing on the other side of the glass, she reached behind her taking hold of Tali’s wrists and bringing them to her front. 

Tali’s hands reached forward and pinched her breasts through the fabric, with a hard tug and an audible yelp her bra was torn from her body, “I warned you Shepard, now do you want to take your codpiece off yourself or do you want it to suffer the same fate as your breastplate?” Shepard smiled as she retook the quarians wrists and guided them to her panties, she fell backwards, extending her legs and allowing Tali to peel her panties off. 

Once they were discarded Tali could properly look at her, she smiled up at the curious quarian and held out her arms. Tali took her by her hands and pulled her back up into a sitting position, she adjusted her legs again, letting out a soft moan after her needy cunt made contact with the firm material of the envirosuit.

Without hesitation she planted her hands firmly on Tali’s attractive hips, allowing her to grind against the other woman. Judging by the quarian’s reaction things worked the same way down there, “Keelah Shepard,” her hands found the commander’s breasts,

“Does it feel good?” 

“You have no idea how much I hate this suit right now,” Shepard laughed, pulling Tali into a tight embrace, her husky breaths telling the quarian how much she wanted this as she planted kisses on her covered shoulder.

“Pinch my tits, please,” she begged, the quarian let out a high pitched whine, her body going rigid as Shepard continued to get herself off against the now dripping suit. The hands on her breasts squeezed tightly, the three fingers providing a claw like grip which made her shriek as she desperately bucked against the quarian.

Tali also screamed, pushing her backwards but keeping her tits in a painful grip, “I haven’t cum like that in so long Shepard, now lie back and spread your legs,” Shepard nods and obeys, her heart is caught in her mouth at the sight of Tali’s body lining up with her. The iron grip on her breasts is unrelenting, she can feel bruises forming as she writhes in the alien’s grasp.

An orange glow appears between Tali’s legs, she knows she needs it, she can feel her arousal pool between her legs, she’s desperate for release, craving whatever Tali was about to do to her.

“Please…” It’s hardly above a whisper but Tali hears her, she freezes as something pushes inside of her, filling her up completely. Her head falls back against the mattress, her mouth opens and she screams the name of her lover to the stars. Her world moves in slow motion as she is emptied once again, her breath hitches, her breasts heave as they are released until she is filled again. 

She screams her lover’s name again, as she is taken, the second thrust somehow deeper than the first, her breasts scream in agony as they are crushed again, new bruises forming next to the old one’s.

She breaths as she’s emptied again, her body is ready and waiting as she’s taken once more, then again and again and again. Her breathing matches the deep thrusts inside of her, the burning pain in her chest turns to pleasure, her hands rest above her head pushing her chest further into the quarian’s grip and renewing the painful sensation.

Tali collapses forwards on top of her, the thrusting loses its rhythm and becomes desperate. She holds the quarian in a loving embrace as she braces herself for the tidal wave of pleasure, “Cum with me Tali,” she can feel the object inside her pulse,

“Keelah se'lai Shepard!”

She feels something fill her as her orgasm washes over her, she bites down hard into the foreign material to muffle her cries and hears Tali grunt as the final thrusts of her hips slow and die,

“That was incredible,” she pants, holding the young alien close,

“It was… my turn to ask a question. Do all humans look that sexy when they cum?”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to work out the answer to that one on your own,” she chuckled, wearily smiling at Tali, “We need to get back to work, we’ll be at the Citadel soon and I need to check on our newest recruit,”

“Yes ma’am, it’s been fun,”

“Oh and Tali, I might think of some more questions soon...” she winked, sending the engineer out of her cabin.


	3. Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard has a chat with Liara and learns far more than she expected.

“Shit,” Shepard swore, looking at the black marks that littered her chest, she hissed in pain as she touched the bruised flesh, the slightest contact sending burning agony through her torso. She winced at the thought of wearing her armour, it compressed her chest enough as it was, nevermind now. She quickly realised she only had one option, Chakwas. She sighed, pulling a loose shirt over her head and grimacing as she felt the cloth touch her, she redressed her lower half and headed to the medbay.

As the door to the medbay slid open Shepard saw Chakwas giving Liara a scan, the asari looked tired but grateful to see the commander, “You look well,”

“Thank you commander, Dr Chakwas has helped me a lot, I’m very impressed by her knowledge of asari physiology,”

“She’s the best,” she smiled at the doctor,

“Thank you commander, I take it you are here to speak with Liara?”

“Yes Dr, though though I need to discuss something with you first,”

“Of course commander,”

“It’s rather private…” she looked at Liara who turned away, Shepard removed her shirt, exposing her bruised chest, “It hurts bad doc, do you have an ointment or something,”

“Hmm, it’s nothing medi-gel can’t solve, may I ask how this came to happen?”

“I uh took a fall in that mineshaft when saving Liara,” she glanced at the asari who quickly turned her head away, a purple blush spread across her cheeks, “Landed chest first in some debris, it wasn’t pretty,” she hissed in pain as the doctor gently spread the gel across her chest. 

The pain was quickly soothed as Chakwas’ deft hands massaged the gel into her chest. She could hardly suppress her moans as the doctor worked her magic, the cooling presence of the gel and the doctor's experienced touch proving to be extremely pleasant.

“That will be healed in no time, though I must say those bruises did not look like shrapnel marks, and your armour wasn’t damaged,”

“Well you know shields and…”

“And they match Tali’s suit prints perfectly…”

“Nothing gets past you doc, thanks for the gel,”

“Not a problem commander, but please remember I do have paperwork to file and I can’t cover for you forever,”

“Sure you can, now I have business to discuss with Miss T’Soni,”

“Of course commander, I’ll analyse this scan immediately,” 

“Thank you Doctor,” Liara nodded and got up from the bench, “Commander please follow me,” the blush was back on her face.

She followed Liara into the room at the back of the medbay, the Asari blushed awkwardly, trying not to look at Shepard’s chest, the redhead smiled at her, trying to put her at ease, “How are you Doctor T’Soni?” Shepard smiled at the shy girl, 

“Please, call me Liara commander,” Shepard nodded at her, “I feel overwhelmed, I’ve never been on a warship before, I’ve never been on a ship this advanced before and I’ve certainly never met a human who is so open with aliens. Though I feel you are the only one who was willing to give me a chance,” Shepard took a moment to consider her response,

“Most humans don’t have experience working with other species, we still face division in our own species at times but I believe working together with other species will strengthen us,”

“An interesting opinion commander, I have always found human’s an attractive species to study, you seem especially attractive to me.”

Shepard thought she’d misheard, “I’m sorry, you’re attracted to me?” Liara went purple, 

“Oh, no commander, that is not what I meant, you are interesting to me and I would like to study you. Wait that’s worse, you would be an excellent subject to examine, wait no,”

“Calm down Liara,” Shepard chuckled, putting a hand on the young Asari’s shoulder, “It’s ok, though I don’t want you to dissect me,”

“Commander, I didn’t mean I wanted to-” Shepard put a finger to her lip,

“I’m joking, and for a human I guess I am quite good looking, and I keep myself in excellent shape but in this room I know I’m second best by lightyears,” 

“Y-you mean, you’re attracted to me?”

“Yes,” her tone was casual, she approached Liara, pushing the doctor against the wall, her warm body inches away, “I am, are you attracted to me?”

“Yes,” Liara gasped, “but I’m not ready to meld with you yet,”

“Meld?” Shepard took a step back, giving Liara room to breath and calm herself,

“Asari can mate with any gender of any species, we can create a neural bridge between ourselves and a partner, we can choose if we become pregnant or not by taking a genetic ‘map’ of the father, I can give you some reading material if you wish to learn more, commander.”

“Interesting, all of the experience I’ve had with Asari has been purely physical,” Liara blushed purple again, 

“Most Asari, especially maidens like myself find pleasure in physical contact, I have never experienced this myself but we find our chests and our azure’s extremely pleasant to touch, and we often explore these with our partners during the meld, though it is not necessary,”

“I’m sorry, what is an azure?” Shepard cocked, her head, curious,

“It is the equivalent to, I’m not sure what humans have, instead I can show you, you have already shown me your chest which looks similar to my own in terms of shape and structure so I assume it is also pleasant to touch,”

“It is, though mine is bruised at the moment, I have to admit I’m fascinated by what you’re telling me, I’d love to learn more,”

“Of course commander, give me a moment.”

Shepard watched with anticipation as Liara removed her lab coat, her pebbly blue skin becoming exposed as the cloth slid from her shoulders, her bare breasts were round, full and freckled, peaked with dark blue nipples, her stomach was slim and smooth, unsurprisingly the asari lacked abs due to the lab nature of her job but she was far from unfit. Shepard licked her lips as Liara’s trousers slid down her long and slender legs, between her legs lay a deep blue slit, it looked almost identical to a human’s in shape and size despite the colour and lack of folds. Pale blue liquid slid down her inner thighs from the slit, Shepard assumed it was arousal.

“God, you’re beautiful, even by asari standards,” Shepard looked over her body again, burning the image of the doctor into her brain and becoming vividly aware of her own desire burning between her legs, Liara’s face and newly exposed chest flushed purple,

“Thank you commander, as you can see the azure is here, it, um, drips when we are aroused,”

“I’ve never heard it called that before, but it is very similar to what human ladies have, would you like to study mine?” a shade of red crept across Shepard’s face,

“If you are comfortable commander, I know we asari are very comfortable with our bodies but I understand this is a unique trait of ours,”

“Comfortable?” Shepard questioned, pulling her trousers down her defined and muscular legs and exposing her underwear,

“Yes, we are proud of our bodies and believe they should be displayed, I would happily walk around naked if other species were comfortable with it,”

“Well I’m pretty comfortable being naked around attractive women,” Shepard removed her panties and stood with her legs open, proud to show off her body she’d worked so hard to build and maintain.

“We call our ‘azure’ a vagina, to reproduce a human male will ejaculate inside of it and that has a chance to fertilise an egg,” Liara bent down to get a closer look, Shepard admired the way her breasts swung, 

“Have you ever experienced that commander?”

“No, I’ve not been interested in human men since I was a girl on the streets, well men in general to be accurate, I’m a lesbian now and comfortable with it,” 

“So if you are only interested in the females of your own species, then why have you expressed interest in me,” Shepard gave her a kind smile and stepped forward, allowing Liara to see the wetness seeping from her womanhood,

“I’m not just into humans, I’m actually more fond of asari and as of today,” she gestured to her chest, “quarians,”

“I see, I also see that your, ‘virginia’ is wet,”

“That’s because I’m aroused, and it's pronounced, va-jine-ah,” Liara drew herself back to full height

“Oh, I didn’t mean to cause offence, I am very sorry commander,” Shepard smiled at the Liara’s adorableness,

“It’s fine, none taken,” she took Liara’s hand and moved her face close to Liara’s ear, “I know you said you weren't ready to meld with me, but if you want to have some fun we can,” Shepard pulled Liara into her body when the doctor’s knees wobbled, she hissed at the pain but loved how perfect the asari felt against her. 

Liara let out a pleasurable gasp, “I want nothing more, but it’s tradition that an asari must meld during her first time,” Liara looked disappointed, Shepard pulled her closer into the embrace, however moved her arms to a more supportive position than alluring,

“I understand,” she whispered, disappointed, 

“When I’m ready I promise I’ll tell you, I am attracted to you commander,”

“Call me Shepard.”

“Commander to the bridge, 10 minutes until we enter Citadel space,” Joker’s voice crackled over the intercom,

“Kind of a blessing,” Shepard muttered, “I would’ve hated for it to end that fast,” Liara gave her a nervous smile, 

“Comman- Shepard,” she corrected herself, “Thankyou for coming to see me,”

“You’re welcome, I’m glad you’re on the team, if you’d like to stick around that is,”

“I would like nothing more,” Liara nuzzled into Shepard’s neck as Shepard stroked the tentacles on her head, smiling as Liara purred, “You should get going,”

“You’re right, but I like this,”

“Me too, maybe I can study you in more detail next time?”

“Name a time and a place,”

“Right here, your next free moment, but can we keep it a secret, I know there are rumours about the asari, I don’t want any of the crew to think I’ve cast a spell on you,”

“You have though, everything about you is perfect,”

“Shepard,”

“Ok, our little secret, would you like to be in the shore party on the citadel?” Liara’s adorable smile told her everything she needed to know.


	4. Wise Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard pays a visit to the Consort to seek guidance on her mission to take Saren down.

“Any other words of wisdom?” Shepard smirked from her bondage, she hissed in pain as the riding crop marked her shapely backside,

“Keep quiet if you want to sit down again,” another vicious mark made her hiss, 

“I thought you wanted me to scream for you?” her arse received another brutal lash, Shepard could feel the blood seeping from the fresh wound but held firm and didn’t make a sound aside from a small grunt,

“Mouthy cunt!” she received another bloody blow and grunted again, “Anything coming out of your whore mouth that isn’t a scream a cry or a beg for mercy isn’t fucking welcome in this room!” Three more blows split apart her tender flesh as she yelped in pain.

* * *

“She’s been in there for a while, what’s taking so long?” Liara turned to Ashley who sat next to her in the reception area of the consort chamber, 

“I’ve no idea, she’s dealing with your kind,” the comment got a few looks from the Asari staff but none would dare object to Commander Shepard’s crew,

“I’m sorry,” Liara gave Ashley a firm look, “What do you mean by that?” Ashley met her gaze, anger and discomfort visible on her face,

“I mean all you and your kind do is talk, Shepard’s probably in there getting another earful about her future or some other made up bullshit wisdom you lot pretend to preach,” the statement attracted even more looks, many coming from the various other species sat around downstairs. 

* * *

Liara took a deep breath, she refused to get into a petty argument with Ashley, instead she shook her head and picked up a nearby magazine, pretending to be interested in its contents, “Ladies?” Kaidan Alenko’s voice startled both of Shepard’s crewmates, “Anderson’s been in touch, where’s Shepard?”

“She’s speaking with the consort,” Liara answered briskly, 

“And taking her sweet fucking time,” Ashley sniped in, 

“Anderson wants to chat, can you let her know when she’s finished, her comm’s off,”

“Of course lieutenant,” Ashley stood up,

“I’ll tell her Ashley, you should go with Kaidan and give Anderson a more detailed explanation,”

“I don’t take orders from you,” Ashley snapped,

“You clearly don’t want to be here and plenty of people here don’t want you here either, Sha’ira is well respected among the asari and here on the Citadel, some of these people have waited months to speak with her and you do nothing but complain and whine that she takes too long,” Liara snapped back, some of the clients began chuckling at the scene playing out. Ashley huffed and got to her feet, 

“Fine! I’m going!” she stormed out, Kaidan offered Liara an apologetic smile before following Ashley.

* * *

Shepard was on the verge of tears, a net of blood covered her from her shoulders down to her thighs, her back was on fire from the pain, her cheeks as red as her hair from the humiliation, “I’m impressed commander, the asari consort ran the whip through her deft hands, I’ve never seen anyone remain intact after I’ve worked my magic, I think I owe you a reward.”

She moaned and groaned pathetically as her hips were raised, she felt something long and hard press against her puckered rear, “Relax commander, enjoy your reward.” Shepard let loose a long growl as the fake cock plunged into her, she found the presence soothing, a brief moment of pleasure to distract her from the agony that was her back. She moaned her approval in the form of her lover’s name, a blue hand twisted in her red hair, her neck exposed to a soft mouth.

“I see something,” a soft voice whispered in her ear, “I am the only asari who will ever make you feel this way, despite your future efforts,” the lips resumed their nipping and sucking on her exposed throat, she moaned in ecstasy, the salty sweat from the asari’s sensual body burning into the wounds on her back as the fake cock buried deep in her bowels burned her insides as it stretched and pushed her past her limits.

* * *

Ashley grunted in frustration, “What do you mean Anderson doesn’t actually want to see us!” She berated Kaidan, 

“You were causing a scene, we don’t need the galaxy to think Shepard’s crew are like those Terra Firma morons,” 

“I don’t know what you think you’re implying lieutenant,” Ashley was about to burst with anger, Kaidan remained calm and composed,

“I’m ‘implying’ you need to think before you speak, and not insult the wisest and most powerful species on the citadel,” Ashley threw a punch, it was wild and reckless, giving Kaidan more than enough time to step aside and freeze the marine with his biotics, “Stop this before I take it to the commander,” Kaidan dropped her and nursed his head, feeling the strain on his implants,

“I’m sorry,” Ashley slumped down against a railing, 

“It’s not me you should be apologising to,” Kaidan offered her his hand, she took it and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, 

“You’re right, I was running my mouth, we’ve got a galaxy to save and Shepard thinks it’s a better use of our time to talk with a whore than get us to Feros,”

“The consort is no whore Ash, she provides council and guidance to those she believes are worthy, or have an ass load of credits, if she’s taking the time to speak to Shepard it must be important,”

“Great, Shepard’s putting our lives in the hands of an alien superstitious nutjob, why doesn’t that inspire confidence,” Ashley moaned, Kaidan shook his head, 

“If you want to go back to the ship I’ll wait for Shepard with Liara, you don’t have to go near the consort again,”

“Fine, see you on the ship lieutenant.” With that Ashey stormed off.

* * *

“Have you ever sampled blue desire commander?” the consorts tone was sultry in Shepard’s ear,

“Never heard of it,” the human grunted,

“Few aliens have, it is reserved for the elite of the asari, alcohol brewed with pure, unrefined element zero,”

“Won’t that kill me?” Shepard yelped as her hair was violently yanked back,

“It can be consumed, commander, I assure you but I cannot reveal the secrets of how it is made, it is a very strong drink, it’s name comes from a common side effect caused by the drink, whoever drinks it feels extreme lust for anything blue. Tell me commander, have you noticed there is nothing blue in my chambers?”

“Except you, you’re going to turn me into a ravenous sex monster aren’t you,”

“I knew you were perceptive, commander, you should see what happens when the councilor puts it out for her dinner guests, now lie still Shepard.”

The asari moved off of Shepard’s back and out of view, she could hear the clinking of glass and eventually the slow pour of liquid. She kept her head forward, feeling the asari’s warm body press back into her and hissing as she felt pain through the deep gashes in her back, “Scream for me commander,” the sultry voice echoes in her ear as she feels a damp towel swab over her back.

She screams, her body quaking in pain as her body becomes inflamed by the towel travelling across her wounded body. She feels her vocal chords tear as her world becomes agony she never thought was possible to experience. Her body flared blue, her biotic implants reacting to the alcohol and overloading, she felt her amp heating up as she continued to scream from the pain.

It felt like hours but in reality the process only lasted around half a minute, the consort throwing the towel aside and watching the alcohol work its magic as Shepard gagged for air, she smiled to herself as the deep red cuts healed almost instantly thanks to the eezo. 

When she was convinced Shepard could think again she pressed herself back onto the humans now healed body, “Did you know Shepard, we asari are secretly the most sadistic race in the galaxy,” Shepard shook her head, “what you just experienced is our medicine, we also use it for torture, would you like a further demonstration?” Shepard nodded, “Excellent commander, you are the most entertaining client I’ve had in years.”

Shepard felt the asari’s weight shift on her back, she couldn’t see what the consort was doing but assumed it was going to be painful, she tried to steady her breath but anticipation prevented that from coming to fruition. She felt liquid drip onto her back and a gentle echoing splash coming from above her before the weight pinning her to the bed moved again.

She could feel the slick from between the asari’s legs drip between the crack of her arse, the feeling making her own cunt leak fluids. She held her breath as she felt something prod against her back door, the tight ring of muscle ready to open and accept the dominant alien. 

Her vision went white with pain, she thought a heated iron brad had been thrust deep into her bowels. Her insides caught fire as she screamed and screeched in pure agony while the Consort let out a deep and sadistic laugh before ruthlessly fucking the human into submission.

It was a joy to watch the proud Commander experience a hellish world of pain that even torture victims would consider cruel. She yanked a handful of red hair away snapping Shepard’s neck back and giving her an unobstructed view of the tortured look on the broken woman’s face, “Harder,” Shepard croaked, a smile briefly flashing from amid the pained expressions and screams.

The Consort placed a kiss to Shepard’s temple, something she only honored the best of her clients with but this was for her. She knew human’s well, Shepard was at her threshold, she wouldn’t feel much of a difference if she upped the level of torture but she could fuck the woman’s arsehole into oblivion, something she could hold over every human in the Galaxy. 

* * *

“Liara,” Kaidan spoke up to get the young doctor’s attention, “sorry about Ash, what she said, she’s just on edge,” 

“We’re all on edge lieutenant, it doesn’t justify her words and attitude, an important figure of the asari is offering the Commander advice and council and she is rude and disrespectful,”

“Your preaching to the choir Liara, I’ve told Ash that, if you want to confront her about it later it’s your choice.”

“Thank you Kaidan, I am still learning much about your species, I assumed Ashley was cold towards me due to my mother, now I see there may be more that bothers here, I would like to understand why,”

“Well if Shepard’s making the most I’d be happy to indulge you until she gets back.”

* * *

When Shepard came to she was on her back and wrapped in warm blankets, her body was naked and any indication of the horrific pain she’d endured was a distant memory, soft lips pulled her into her surroundings as she felt the tight and comforting heat of the blankets replaced with the cool pebbled skin of her beautiful asari lover.

“How do you feel?” the Consort stroked her cheek gently, 

“Never better,” her lips met the asari’s again, “how long have I been out?”

“Only five minutes, I joined our minds, letting your body and mind heal,”

“Thanks, are we finished now?”

“If you would like to leave Commander I will not stop you, however I still have something in mind,”

“Right, ravenous sex monster,” she joked sarcastically,

“Why do humans make everything sound uneliquent? Your speech does not match the beauty of your bodies,” the Consort kissed her again, “it is however, captivating,”

“Never thought about it, anyhow what’s this proposition?”

“I have seen your future Shepard, you are the future of humanity, the guardian your species will look to in trying times and eventually the Galaxy will stand behind you. I have claimed you, and dominated you, as well as being one of the most enjoyable people I have shared my chambers with. I will gain major political standing because of this, particularly with the higher ups of your species. I do not want you to feel like I have used you for this purpose so I offer you to do the same to me. I am sure you would like to become the asari councilor's favorite specter and my word carries weight with many asari government’s across council space, I can offer you this as additional support for your mission.”

“Well none of that would hurt, sounds like it’ll save me a trip through hundreds of hoops, but to be completely honest you had me at ravenous sex monster.”

She moved with lightning speed, hands pinning the Consort onto the sheets as her mouth viciously attacked the soft skin on the asari’s neck, the alien moaning and writhing beneath her, “Commander,” Sha’ira moaned, “attach the toy I used to decimate you around your waist and drink the shot of blue desire,” her breath hitched as a hand slipped into her azure and pulled an early orgasm from her soaked azure, “please Shepard, let the Goddess grant you her power.”

Shepard smiled sadistically, “By the time I’m done with you your only Goddess will be me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you have any feedback it is appreciated.
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
